


Pierwsza wojna dorszowa

by juana_a



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin zabiera Artura na wycieczkę. wszystko pięknie i ładnie, ale kto ukradł internet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierwsza wojna dorszowa

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał na [pornobicie 1](http://community.livejournal.com/multifandom_pl/357875.html) na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/). prompty: ławica dorszy, twitter, brak zasięgu, kroplówka z internetem
> 
> dziękuję celle za podsuwanie pomysłów, a soriso i pelle_kb za pierwsze czytanie

Słońce świeciło jasno i gdyby nie cień, jaki dawały drzewa i lekki wiatr przynoszący od morza nieco chłodniejsze powietrze, można by się było ugotować. Ewentualnie usmażyć, jeśli w pobliżu nie byłoby wody. Merlin zamknął książkę, przewrócił się na plecy i przetarł pięściami piekące od prześwitujących przez liście i odbijających się od białych kartek promieni, kiedy od strony namiotu dobiegło siarczyste, pełne złości i zniecierpliwienia:

— Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.

Merlin przewrócił oczami i usiadł na trawie, opierając się plecami o drzewo. Czuł nadchodzącą szybkimi krokami katastrofę. Zaczął liczyć. Raz. Dwa. Nie zdążył doliczyć do trzech, bo z namiotu wyszedł Artur. W lewej dłoni ściskał iPhone’a, potrząsając nim, jakby w ten sposób chciał go zmusić do posłuszeństwa, pod prawym ramieniem niebezpiecznie chybotał się laptop.

— Nie ma zasięgu? — zapytał Merlin spokojnie, przygryzając dolną wargę i walcząc z cisnącym mu się na usta szerokim uśmiechem.

— Wielka, kurwa, niespodzianka — odpowiedział Artur, siadając obok i kładąc sobie laptopa na kolanach. — Wybrałeś na tę wycieczkę chyba największe zadupie w całej Anglii i jeszcze się dziwisz, że nie ma zasięgu, tak?

Merlin wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił głowę, udając, że coś za drzewem szalenie go zainteresowało. Przestał przygryzać wargę i uśmiechnął się głupio do skaczących za drzewem zajęcy.

— Nie dramatyzuj, za dwa dni wyjeżdżamy. Przeżyjesz dwa dni bez Internetu — powiedział, kiedy już mógł normalnie mówić. Reakcja Artura na brak zasięgu zawsze bawiła go tak samo.

— Bez Internetu może i przeżyję, ale bez Twittera? Zdecydowanie nie. Umrę w męczarniach, zastanawiając się, czy Morganie w końcu udało się umówić z Gwen, czy mój ojciec przypadkiem nie złamał sobie nogi…

— Twój ojciec ma Twittera? — zdziwił się Merlin. Jakoś ciężko było mu sobie wyobrazić Uthera tweetującego, co słychać w pracy.

— Nie, ale nasza pokojówka ma. O czym jak o czym, ale o tym na pewno by napisała.

*

Godzinę później Artur nadal chodził po wybrzeżu, próbując znaleźć chociaż cień zasięgu. Bez skutku. Merlin był pod wrażeniem jego inwencji twórczej, jeśli chodzi o wymyślanie przekleństw. Większość z nich nigdy nie przyszłaby mu do głowy, musiał więc przyznać, że pod tym względem Artur jest niezwykle utalentowany. Niestety, w żaden sposób nie zbliżyło go to do odkrycia internetu na plaży.

— Zrób sobie przerwę — poradził Merlin, rozkładając koc i układając zebrane wcześniej patyki w równy stosik. Niespecjalnie chciało mu się gotować, ale w końcu wymagało to tylko jednego zaklęcia i za pięć minut będą mieli gorącą zupę. — Posiedź chwilę, pooglądaj chmurki na niebie. I zastanów się, co możesz robić bez internetu, bo obawiam się, że żadnego tutaj nie znajdziesz, choćbyś zaczął kopać w piasku.

— Jasne, a niby co tutaj można robić? — odpowiedział Artur, ale usiadł na kocu, kładąc obok siebie laptopa. — Ty to masz chociaż te swoje dorsze.

Merlin westchnął ciężko, otworzył książkę na rozdziale, który właśnie czytał i podsunął Arturowi pod nos. Zaczynało go to irytować i przestawał wierzyć, że Artur kiedykolwiek zapamięta, że on nie studiuje biologii, ale historię.

— Nie dorsze, idioto, tylko wojny dorszowe — powiedział po raz piąty w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni.

— Czepiasz się — oznajmił Artur. — Dorsze czy wojny między dorszami, co za różnica?

— Nie wojny między dorszami, ale o dorsze. A właściwie o strefy połowów. Między Wielką Brytanią a Islandią. Bo widzisz, w latach pięćdziesiątych Islandia…

— Kogo to, kurwa, obchodzi, Merlinie — przerwał mu Artur. Merlin przewrócił oczami i zamknął książkę. — Jakieś dawno zakończone wojny o dorsze nie mogą być ważniejsze niż moje cierpienie.

Artur położył się na kocu, podłożył ręce pod głowę i pustym wzrokiem zaczął obserwować przesuwające się po niebie chmury, co jakiś czas ciężko wzdychając. Merlin pomyślał, że zapowiadają się bardzo ciężkie dwa dni.

*

— Nudzi mi się — oznajmił Artur dwadzieścia minut później. W tym czasie zdążył zjeść zupę, sprawdzić zasięg, zapytać, jak się mają dorsze, sprawdzić zasięg, zrobić kolejną rundkę po plaży, próbując złapać jakieś skrawki zasięgu, wpaść w depresję i znowu sprawdzić zasięg. Merlinowi udało się przeczytać dwa zdania. Dwadzieścia razy. Nadal ich nie pamiętał.

— Mhm — mruknął i zamknął książkę, dochodząc do wniosku, że chyba już wystarczająco torturował Artura. Przynajmniej na razie. — I co mam na to poradzić? — zapytał, wstając. Porzucona książka spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

— No nie wiem, to ty mnie tu zaciągnąłeś — powiedział Artur, grzebiąc butem w piasku. — Obiecywałeś jakieś atrakcje, czy coś. Jeżeli tymi atrakcjami mają być dorsze, to myślę…

Biedny Artur nie miał szansy poinformować go o swoim zdaniu na temat dorszy, bo Merlin postanowił uciszyć go pocałunkiem. Dodatkowym elementem odwracającym uwagę była jego ręka, która nagle znalazła się w okolicach krocza Artura.

Podziałało. Artur natychmiast przestał się nudzić.

*

Późnym popołudniem poszli na spacer po plaży. Artur wolał iść na spacer po lesie, ale zagrali w papier, nożyce, kamień i Merlin wygrał. Ich sportowe buty zapadały się w piasku, więc je zdjęli i teraz czuli między palcami drobniutkie ziarenka. Artur, oczywiście, nie wypuszczał z ręki iPhone’a, cały czas mając nadzieję, że gdzieś jednak znajdzie się odrobina zasięgu, żeby mógł sprawdzić Twittera. Poddał się dopiero, kiedy przeszli już całą długość plaży i zawrócili, bo zaczęło się ściemniać.

— Jesteś pewien, że tu nie ma tych twoich dorszy? — zapytał, wsuwając iPhone’a do kieszeni jeansów i patrząc w stronę morza. Wiejący z tamtej strony wiatr, rozwiewał mu włosy i Merlin przez chwilę nic nie mówił, podziwiając widok. A potem ostentacyjnie przewrócił oczami.

— To nie są moje dorsze — powiedział. — I nie wiem, powinny być. A co? Chcesz zobaczyć dorsza?

— No, jak już tu jesteśmy i dorsze też są, to możemy się poznać, nie?

Merlin policzył w myślach do dziesięciu. Potem jeszcze raz do dziesięciu. I do dwudziestu. Wykonał kilka głębokich oddechów. Pokręcił głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć „popatrz, jakie rzeczy muszę dla ciebie robić” i wyciągnął przed siebie prawą dłoń. Zamknął oczy, koncentrując umysł na porozumieniu się z przyrodą i zaczął przeszukiwać morze w poszukiwaniu dorszy. Kilka mil na północny—wschód od brzegu wyczuł całą ławicę, więc po trzech sekundach zastanawiania się, którego dorsza pokazać Arturowi, przyprowadził mu całą ławicę.

— Arturze, to są dorsze — powiedział, kiedy tuż przy brzegu zaroiło się od ryb. — Dorsze, poznajcie Artura.

Artur nie marudził przez całe następne piętnaście minut. Merlin zaczynał przekonywać się do przyszłości bez wycieczek na łono natury.

*

Następny ranek przywitał ich deszczem, co oczywiście, nie poprawiło Arturowi humoru ani odrobinkę.

— No pięknie, teraz jeszcze deszcz będzie zakłócał zasięg — powiedział , wyglądając z namiotu na szary, przesłonięty strugami wody świat.

— Ten zasięg, którego nie ma, masz na myśli? — zapytał Merlin, zagrzebując się głębiej w śpiwór.

— Zamknij się, to ty mnie tutaj przywiozłeś. I po co, bo się musisz uczyć o dorszach na przykładzie żywych dorszy?

— Artur? — spróbował Merlin ostrożnie po kilku sekundach ciszy, kiedy bardzo wkurzony Artur zasunął wejście do namiotu i usiadł na swoim śpiworze.

— Co? — odburknął Artur, ale spojrzenie, które utkwił w Merlinie, wyraźnie zapowiadało sposób, w jaki spędzą następną godzinę.

— Ale ty wiesz, że ja nie studiuję biologii tylko historię, prawda? — zapytał z nadzieją.

— A szkoda — odpowiedział Artur, przesuwając się kilka centymetrów w jego stronę.

— Czemu? — zdziwił się Merlin, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego Arturowi miałoby zależeć na tym, żeby studiował biologię.

— Bo wtedy… — zaczął Artur, klękając obok Merlina i całując go mocno — … mógłbym… — kontynuował, przesuwając usta bardzo powoli wzdłuż jego szyi — … pomagać ci… — język zaczął badać kształt jego obojczyka — …w ćwiczeniach… — dłoń Artura wsunęły się pod koszulkę Merlina, który wydał z siebie zduszony jęk — …praktycznych — zakończył, wsuwając drugą dłoń w jego spodnie.

Merlin radośnie zgodził się, żeby pomagał mu w tych ćwiczeniach, mimo że nie studiuje biologii. Dziesięć minut później zaczął rozważać zmianę kierunku.

*

— Nie mógłbyś mi jakoś magicznie sprowadzić zasięgu? — zapytał Artur kilka godzin później, kiedy na zewnątrz nadal padał deszcz i zasięg nadal cudownie się nie pojawił. Merlin westchnął głęboko.

— Doskonale wiesz, że nie. Pamiętasz, co się stało, jak próbowałem zwiększyć transfer w naszym pokoju w akademiku?

— Może to był tylko wypadek przy pracy? — spróbował z nadzieją Artur.

— Jasne. A pamiętasz, jak namówiłeś mnie, żebym ci zwiększył ilość ikonek na LJu do czterystu?

— No tak, ale może to dlatego, że nie można mieć czterystu ikonek na LJu?

— Oczywiście. A pamiętasz…

— OKAY, ZAŁAPAŁEM!

— Wiesz, mogę spróbować. Ale jak twój laptop wybuchnie, to żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałem.

Po tym oświadczeniu Artur natychmiast zmienił zdanie i okazało się, że jednak zasięg nie jest mu potrzebny aż tak bardzo, jak myślał. Jak widać, cuda się jednak zdarzają.

*

Po południu trochę się przerzedziło, więc Merlin niemal siłą wyciągnął Artura na spacer po lesie. Powiedział, że pooddychanie świeżym powietrzem dobrze mu zrobi. I może, jak nie będzie padać wystarczająco długo, to może uda im się odwiedzić dorsze przy brzegu. Artur, który nadal był obrażony na cały świat, łaskawie dał się zabrać na spacer. Nawet kilka kroków od namiotu złapał Merlina za rękę, jego palce bawiły się palcami Merlina, kciuk rysował malutkie kółeczka na jego nadgarstku.

— Ech, ciekawe, czy Morgana i Gwen się w końcu przespały — westchnął Artur, którego nastrój najwyraźniej pogorszył się jeszcze bardziej.

— Tak, przespały się — odpowiedział zirytowany Merlin. — Podobno Gwen stwierdziła coś w stylu „no, nareszcie”, a potem…

— Skąd wiesz?! — Artur zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

— Bo, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, pamiętam, do czego służy telefon komórkowy — odpowiedział spokojnie Merlin, wzruszając ramionami i robiąc krok do przodu. Zaciśnięta na jego nadgarstku dłoń Artura, cofnęła go z powrotem.

Oczywiście, w tym momencie musiał z powrotem zacząć padać deszcz. Artur zaklął. Merlin lubił, jak Artur klął. Zwłaszcza, kiedy akurat spadła na niego ulewa, jego włosy były mokre, a jego koszulka nadawała się do wykręcenia. Niewiele myśląc, Merlin pochylił się lekko i pocałował go. Zaraz potem Artur pchnął go na najbliższe drzewo, jednocześnie starając się odkleić przesiąkniętą wodą koszulkę. Jego usta były na szyi Merlina, potem niżej, na ramieniu, gdzie jego zęby zostawiły swój ślad. Merlin jęknął głucho, a Artur, nie wiedzieć czemu, zachichotał i rozsunął Merlinowi rozporek.

*

Następnego dnia przed wyjazdem poszli na plażę. Artur powiedział, że nie wyjeżdża bez pożegnania z dorszami. W końcu to dla nich tutaj przyjechali, stwierdził. Merlin postanowił go nie uświadamiać. Na stacji Artur odkrył zasięg i prawie dostał orgazmu z radości.

— Mam nadzieję, że naukowcy się pospieszą i przed naszym następnym wyjazdem wynajdą już tę kroplówkę z internetem — stwierdził Merlin, przysięgając sobie, że już nigdy nie zabierze Artura w miejsce bez zasięgu.

— Pracują nad taką?! Ja chcę! — podniecił się Artur.

Merlin lekko poklepał go po ramieniu i nie powiedział „tak, tak ślicznie”.


End file.
